


The Lip

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip shows up while Ian's out and insults Mickey. Ian's adorable and comes to his rescue.</p><p>(Not a stand alone story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lip

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd write a quick one. Not particularly eventful or interesting. Just a filler.

There was a rapid knocking at the door that drew Mickey out of his slumber. With a groan he got out of bed and pulled on one of Ian's hoodies, sleeves falling to below the hands.

"Calm the fuck down!" He shouted as he approached the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

When he finally opened it he was met by a blond man a little bit taller than him. The man's blue eyes were quite dazzling but weren't nearly as bright as Mickey's own. The stormy grey mixed in seemed to mirror the man's current mood. "I need to talk to Ian." The blond walked into the apartment.

"He's out." Mickey simply said.

"Where?"

"He went for a run."

"When will he be back?"

"Depends how far he wants to run."

"Real helpful."

"I don't know anything else. I was sleeping until you knocked on the fucking door."

"How do you know he went for a run then? If you were asleep, I mean."

"He kissed me goodbye and woke me up earlier. Not that it's any of your fucking business."

"You must be Mickey."

"That's me." He said with a cocky grin. "And you're Phillip."

"Lip." The older man corrected.

"I don't care. I'm gonna go put some jeans on."

"I going to wait here until he gets back."

"Fine."

"According to Fiona I'm not supposed to like you." Lip shouted to Mickey in the adjoining room.

"You always do as she says?" He reemerged.

"No."

"Then you might like me. I don't care if you don't though. You think it'll change what Ian thinks?"

"I can't blame her. Your not exactly the poster boy for boyfriend material."

"And you'd know what that is? You aren't either, are you? I seem to remember Ian saying you were worse than me at my age. Banging tons of chicks, treating them like dirt. I know what monogamous means."

"But Ian's different to everyone else. He knows what a good boyfriend should be like and he deserves it."

"And he has it." Mickey protested, sincerity running through every bone of his body.

"Come on. You're like the dirtiest white boy in America. Ian deserves someone better."

"Fuck you."

"Ian likes guys with money and looks."

"He's not that shallow. I can believe how little you think of him."

"He deserves kind and loving too."

"You don't think I love him?"

"I'm not so sure. And you don't have the money or the looks."

"Fuck you! I don't care that you don't think I'm hot enough or whatever. But I pay my way as much as he'll let me."

"But the other guys, they bought him gifts, treated him well."

"He doesn't need people buying him shit to be treated well. I may not have enough to buy him fancy watches but that doesn't mean I treat him badly. And I'm saving up to buy him a kickass birthday present. But all that matters is I love him and he loves me."

"And that's enough?"

"It's more than enough. I don't care if you don't believe me. How about you sit in silence until he get back? I might have fewer thoughts about killing you."

"Correct use of fewer." Lip observed. "I'm impressed."

"Not as dumb as you thought, huh? I have an English teacher for a boyfriend. I learn shit."

"That's cute. Does he sit you down and give you tests? Reward you if you get a good mark?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Such a colourful mouth."

"Fuck off. My home, I'll talk how I want."

"You two are so serious you live together."

"Yeah. Problem with that?"

"No. Just don't hurt hi-" Lip was cut off by his brother walking through the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He said with a sting.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Not when you're shouting at my boyfriend."

"Not shouting. Just warning him."

"Why would you need to warn him? What's he doing wrong?"

"Nothing." He sighed before adding "yet."

"Fuck off, Lip." The redhead snapped. "Why can't you guys accept that Mick's not a bad guy?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Grow up and be happy for me."

"Ian, you're 24 and thinking long term. You can't expect this to work."

"Yeah, I do. You moved faster than I have. Talk about double standards."

"My girl's genius that I met at college. I know we made the right choice."

"You don't have to be a genius to make a smart choice. I made a smart choice. The best I've ever made." His arm fell over his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm happy. Be happy for me."

"Yeah, okay." Lip gave in.

"I need to talk for Mick for a minute." He pulled his boyfriend towards their bedroom. Enveloping Mickey in his arms, he buried his head in the crook of the boy's neck. "He smell good."

"I smell of you, you ass. I'm wearing your hoodie."

"Love it when you wear my clothes."

"And why's that?"

"Reminds me how small you are. It's cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm tough and scary." Mickey whined.

"Scary for puppies maybe. Just know that I'm not scared of you. You're my little ex-thug boyfriend."

"Shut up." He leaned up and captured his boyfriend's lips. "Go sort you brother out." He eventually pushed Ian back towards the living room.

"Tease." The redhead laughed.

"I'll suck you off later if you get rid of him."

"You'll suck me off even if he's here for hours. You can't resist my dick."

Mickey blushed and pushed past his boyfriend, heading straight into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"So why did you come here? I'm assuming it wasn't just to insult me."

"I wasn't insulting you."

"You were bad-mouthing Mickey, that's the same as insulting me."

"Fine. Fine. I came to talk about Carl's birthday."

"Couldn't do that over the phone?"

"I wanted to see my brother, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. So what about Carl's birthday?"

"Party. You in?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wasn't sure if you hated us all."

"I don't hate any of you. I'm just frustrated. And Carl and Liam like Mick. We'll be there."

"Alright. I'll text you a time and date."

"I'll bring beer."

"Okay. Wanna hang now? I got nowhere to be."

"Yeah, okay. I'll got get some clean stuff on." Ian walked through to his room, pulling his shirt over his head in the process.

Mickey slipped out of the bathroom and followed Ian into their bedroom. "We'll be there." He mimicked. "Since when do you get to make my decisions for me?"

"I don't want to keep you and my family separate. You're my family too. I want to spend time with all of you."

"I get it." Mickey leaned in to Ian's embrace. "I can't promise I'll enjoy it though."

"You can at least pretend. Otherwise there'll be no sex for a week."

"Like you could last a week without my ass."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Fuck no. I can't last without your dick either."

"I know." Ian laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to put something less sweat soaked on and then we're going to sit and talk to my brother."

"Fine." Mickey sighed and he flopped down onto the bed, waiting for his boyfriend's back up before going back through. "You're lucky I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the boredom. Something more eventful will come soon. 
> 
> If you have any ideas, feel free to input.


End file.
